Ultraman Orion: Episode 12
Note: When you see a link in the story, that means the character will be shown or described on the page in question. Thank you for your cooperation. Title: Memoirs from the Machine War Appears: Pending * Composite Monster: Ligatron * Transformed Monster: Gazoto * Hydro-Quantum Maruader- Warmaster Prologue Thousands, thousands of years, that was how long it had been floating out in space, forgotten, abandoned. It was a capsule, the kind a humanoid creature would be sleeping in, but giant in size. However, while it was left to drift in void, it was not truly forgotten, something dark, something sinister saw it, sensed the being within. In the darkness of space, black clouds with red bolts of lightning appeared, swirling about, they acted as a wormhole. The capsule passed through them, but when it passes out it was now in Earth's solar system. A bolt of red lightning later and the capsule opened. More bolts began to strike the giant inside, trying to awaken it. "Another monster...?" said Shadow, "do you really think this will stop him...?" "No, but that doesn't matter all that matter is that he is properly distracted, win or lose I will be victorious..." "And the Earth shall burn..." "The Earth...? And so many other worlds. Chapter 1 Luter ducked beneath the creature's claws. It was a big giant monster, whose body had once been a space shuttle for a primitive race. The creature that took it over had been a mass of energy/light. It was called Ligatron and in truth it was the attempt of another race of invaders to steal the secrets of the Ultras from the Machine War. It creators refused to believe that Ultras were anything other than cyborgs, such was their arrogance and believe in their own superiority. The creature was meant to hijack and Ultra's 'systems' but there was nothing technological to hijack beyond their bracelets and those were insufficient for its design. The plasma virus instead took over a shuttle and continued its programming, bringing an Ultra to the Machine Empire homeworld, or its last known location. Luter fought with all her might, but in the end she was mostly dodging the creature's attacks, his beam, his claws. Then suddenly there was a flash of light from its eye and an explosion knocked Luter into the nearby asteroid, a ball of rock, big enough to have its own gravitational pull. Ligratron landed above Luter and was ready to swipe its claw when it shattered. A glowing blade and ploughed through it and then flew back and came down returning to Jack's head. Ligatron roared in pain and Luter got up and rolled away. "Jack...!" she said mentally. The machine monster turned around. Jack's eyes saw an increase in infrared, he knew what it was going to do. He crossed his arms and swung them open, creating a rectangular construct in front of him upon which there was an explosion when the creature's eye flashed. Jack then put his hands in an L position, firing a beam that blasted the beast into particles of dust. "Jack...!" said Luter giving him a hug "What bring you here...?" "Nothing much, I'm simply taking over for you..." "What...!?" "Didn't you get the memo...?" She checked her bracelet, it was clearly rebooting, no doubt and effect from the monster. "Never mind, look something weird is going on at Orion's location, and they want you to go..." "What, why me...?" Jack shrugged his shoulders. "No...!" shouted the mad scientist. He was an older man in tattered clothes and a dirty lab coat. He had an afro of white hair and a thick mustache finished with a crazy look in his eye. "You cannot do this I am your creator!" The giant monster, stand in front of the cliff that held up the man's now destroyed lab leaned over and chomped down. He had been a member of an old environmental terrorist group, who still believed that mankind needed to disappear for the Earth to flourish. Gazoto was the monster's name, a mutation of airborn bacteria sensitive to EM waves, forced into one massive form. Alex ran into what was once a room and eyed the monster. He now wore a STAR uniform and had a STAR blaster in his hand. He opened fire, shooting red bolts of plasma into the creature's hide, but the blasts were simply absorbed into the creature who now noticed him. "Figures..." said Alex, annoyed. The creature motioned down towards him with its mouth open as a bracelet appeared on Orion's wrist. "ORION!" he shouted. There was a flash of light and Gazoto was sent flying back as Orion appeared on the cliff in an uppercut position. STAR Wave Riders flew above, with Mizuki in the lead. "Okay guys..." she said "Prepare to fire...!" "Negative..." said Vincent over the com-system. "That thing's EM field is going to absorb both your turrets and your plasma missiles. Leave it to Ultraman." Orion jumped down into the valley below as the monster stood up. It roared, crying out an EM wave that Orion's Ultra brain could translate "Friend" The same thing it said before it devoured it creator. "So..." said Orion, taking a fighting stance. His feet were spread apart, his arms out front and his bent over and his chest low. "You eat your 'friends', you must BFF of the year..." The two giants charged each other, Gazoto swung its flipped, but Orion blocked and countered with a punch to the gut. Orion put its flipper under his arm and proceeded to pound away at Gazoto, punching his face, neck and chest repeatedly. Orion kneed its, causing it to keel over and for Orion to grab its head and spin around, throwing it down the valley. Orion put his hands in the air as his Ultra Lines activated giving him blue hair made of fire. He brought his arms to his side ready to fire his beam when Gazoto stood up in an unrealistic fashion, electricity arcing about it, and opened its maw firing spheres of plasma into Orion. The blast knocked him down but he got up quickly enough to see the beast flying towards him at high speed. Orion rolled back, pushing of and jumped up. He looked to see the monster coming back and flew up into the air. The two took of at high speeds with Orion turning all blue and going even faster. Down on the ground, an explosion of blue fire could be seen in the sky behind the clouds and a column of light shot down, morphing into Orion who returned to his normal form. Orion was ready to fly away when he noticed something in the sky, a light which exploded into alien characters made of light, an Ultra Sign. Chapter 2 Team STAR Elite looked at Orion confused, pondering as to what he was staring at in the sky. The monster was destroyed, so what was he staring at. Orion read the message, interstellar e-mail of a sort, but humans and their senses and their sensors could not perceive such a message. When he finished reading the message, it faded and Orion flew away at top speed to follow his orders. "What's up with him...?" asked Mizuki. "No idea..." replied Vincent. Luter back flipped on the asteroid, dodging multiple kicks from the Warmaster. The Ultra like enemy was angry to see his hated foe, an Ultra in absence of his comrades. Luter rolled and turned around and caught his then spun around, causing his to spin in the air before she slammed him into the ground by his leg. The Warmaster pointed his hand at her, there was a flash of light and explosion on her chest knocked her back. "Accursed Ultra...!" said the Warmaster, "you will not halt my mission!" Luter got up and brushed herself of. "I don't think your mission matters anymore..." said Luter. "Silence..." He charged towards her at full speed, ready to punch. Luter ready a block but the Warmaster's first was caught mid flight. The two looked to see Orion, who had caught the alien's arm. The Warmaster readied to fire energy energy bullet when Orion, pulled back his arm and punched him in the face. The Warmaster was sent skidding across the asteroid, his feet leaving two trenches as his head was left ringing. Upon stopping his fell to his knees to and grabbed his head, everything was still blurry. In time his vision became clear and he noticed Orion. "Ultra Punch..." he said "A case where an Ultra punches with their full combat power. I never thought I would have to receive one of those, Orion..." "You know me Warmaster..." he replied. "Yes, you are a unique Ultra, suspected of being the first upgrade Ultras have had in a long time!" Orion and Luter tilted their heads. "Upgrade...?" they said in unison. "Indeed, your energy core, it is different and it is noted that you have had an abnormal rate of growth..." "Upgrade...?" they said again. "Don't give that nonsense about you lot being, being of 'light', we know you are solar powered, if you had hid your cybernetics..." "Dude..." said Orion "We don't have cybernetics, even we don't fully understand what we are, but we do know we are cyborgs. Also... you shouldn't exist..." The Warmaster flew towards Orion, punching. Orion blocked with his forearm, but was knocked back by beams from the cyborg's eyes. Before the Warmaster could continue its attack, it was kick in the chest by Luter, followed by a jump kick to the face. The Warmaster stumbled back and looked to see Orion and Luter in fighting stances. He readied himself, but without warning, dark clouds appeared behind him and black claws grabbed him from behind and pulled him through the portal. Chapter 3 Luter and Orion looked at what happened with surprise. They then calmed down and looked at each other with Luter grabbing Orion's arm. "Orion!" she shouted. "Luter...?" he replied "what are you doing here...?" "I got orders to come and back you up..." "What, why...?" "Not sure, something about a strange Minus Energy anomaly forming here..." "Zoe..." said Orion with a sneering tone. "It's rather rude to refer to your mother in the first person..." "She may have brought me into this world, but trust me, she is no mother..." "Where am I..." said the Warmaster. He was in a black realm, a dark landscape covered in a sky of black clouds and red lightning. "You are in my darkness..." said Zoe's voice. "Who are you...?" "I am, like you, an enemy of the Ultras..." "A fellow cyborg...? Are you also after their secrets, the Cyborg Alliance would appreciate your assistance..." "How sad..." "What...?" "The Ultras are not cyborgs..." "Don't give me that..." "The Ultras are the result of humanoids, merging with a exotic energy field. They themselves are not entirely certain of their nature..." "How do you know...?" Zoe stepped out of the shadows. Seeing her appearance the cyborg lunged at her but she simply caught his punch. "My people, we did not come from the Land of Giants, it was an accident that my son, a genius, discovered the secret of the Ultras' power. For that crime, they were wiped out and my son became their brainwashed thrall..." "I see..." he said stepping back. He found it hard to believe that everything the Ultras said was true, that his people were wrong. He looked at his body and was no longer certain what to think on his body, a body made to match that of an Ultra. "However, you bear a similar pain..." "What do you mean....?" "Don't you know what happened to your world?" Chapter 4 "This is so weird..." said Haley. "What is...?" asked Vincent "Mizuki...actually smiling..." "You know I'm right here...?" said Mizuki with an annoyed tone. The three stood in the door way to the cafeteria, where Alex and Marie sat each lunch. Marie, Luter's human form, was based on Mizuki, but didn't need an eye patch and wore a skirt. Even the other STAR members were perplexed by the similarities. Mizuki simply crossed her arms and sulked, saying nothing. "So, what are you doing in STAR...?" asked Marie. "Well, after that incident with that robot doppleganger I decided it was best if I joined up. Granted I can't do anything beyond advise them, but at least I don't have to sleep outside anymore." "Awe, you made friends...?" Alex smirked, but then his smile faded. "I fought a Ray-Yu..." Marie's smile also disappeared. "How is that possible...?" "From the looks of it...I'd say it fell in ancient times. An Anti-Alien hate group used it and a robot duplicate of me, to try and spread their ideology of hate..." "Well, humans have always distrusted what they don't understand..." "Most species do, but I checked the history of this world, these people had such a fascination with space, yes there were those who were cautious and rightfully so, but many humans practically worshiped the idea of an alien, they wanted to go out and meet new points of view, new beings...Then Zoe came along and filled their world with pain and loss. Whatever faults that group had, they would not have gone down that path if not for Zoe." "Alex...it feels so weird calling you that, you can't hold yourself responsible for Zoe..." "I don't, I made my choice, Zoe must be stopped, but...." "But, what...?" "Seeing that machine again and now the Warmaster, and before then it was the survivors of Planet Gorgos, so many reminders of a very long bad day..." "And very bad aftermaths..." finished Marie. "Impossible...!" said the Warmaster. "Oh, but it is true, tragedy has made allies of us both. The Ultra burned your world, worst than mine, it is now cosmic ash and space dust. You are all that is left..." The Warmaster fell to his knees, his hands on the ground. He wanted to cry but he lacked that ability and then he no longer wanted to cry. "I will destroy them, I will destroy them all!" he shouted. "If you want to hurt them..." said Zoe "I have an idea..." Chapter 5 "So.." said Mizuki, butting into their conversation "Is Marie going to be staying here...?" Alex and Marie looked at each other and then to Mizuki. "Well..." said Marie "If you guys would have me it would be nice..." "It would be weird..." said Mizuki "You look just like me...!" "But prettier..." said a voice from the direction of the other Elite members. Mizuki gave them a look and they looked away. "Aw..." said Marie "But it's not like I can just change me face whenever I feel like it..." There was a certain degree of sarcasm in her voice that got her point across. It would be weird for the others if her appearance changed, if 'Marie' disappeared and another suddenly filled her shoes as Alex's friend. Mizuki's mouth twitched into a smile as she struggled to hold back her annoyance. Their conversation was interrupted by a call for the Elite Team. The Warmaster had landed at a small lakeside fishing village, where it began to lay waste to everything around it, stomping on buildings and firing energy blasts as the people around it screamed and ran in terror. "A Warmaster..." said Alex. "You know what it is...?" asked Vincent, the entire team was watching the creature from satellite view. "Yeah, we fought them in the Machine War..." he turned to Marie, but she was gone. Everyone turned to the screen to see a sphere of light crash into the giant cyborg, sending it crashing onto the ground. The sphere turned into Luter, The Warmaster got up an roared. "You are not the one I expected..." he said "No matter, you shall fall the just the same...!" "If I had a credit for every time..." said Luter. Her middle and index fingers glowed, she put her hands together, pointing them at him. She fired a light bullet, the cyborg crossed his arms to block, instead it burst into ropes of light that wrapped around him, merged and left him tied up. Luter ran towards him and picked him up over his head and threw him away. He got up, but found that he couldn't free himself from the ropes, leaving him open to Luter's jump kick. Before she could continue however, a red and black bolt of lightning struck the cyborg, destroying her ropes. The Warmaster, now free, fired an energy blast into Luter's chest knocking her down on her back. The cyborg grabbed her by the throat and hoisted her up into the air. Luter grabbed his right and elbow the bend in his arm, bringing her back to her feet. Then she pushed on the back of the elbow, putting him in a lock. She kick him in the face before throwing him to side, sending him stumbling. "Hah...!" she said telepathically, I face hundreds of your kind in the Machine War, what make you think one of you can now..." "Don't boast..." said Orion's voice. Plasma Missiles went of, all over the cyborg's body, badly singing its body and forcing it on its knees when Mizuki and company flew past in Wave Riders, Alex among them. The cyborg sensed Alex's Ultra power and followed his fighter, leaving him open for a jump kick to the face from Luter that sent him rolling back. He got up holding his face in pain. "Ultraman Orion..." he said with a voice for all to hear "What manner of coward hides behind his woman?" "What...!?" shouted Luter, upset. "She charged only to be struck in the color timer by eye beams. The Warmaster walked back, back into swirling black clouds that suddenly appeared, dodging the laser fire from STAR. Chapter 6 "That was sad..." said Zoe, walking about in her dark dimension. The Warmaster was there on his knees his body burnt and damaged. "I did not know human possessed such weapons..." "Huh, and you thought the Ultras would be easy prey? Ultras have always held a resistance to beams, fire, heat, they may hurt, but when is the last time you saw and Ultra be 'burnt'? Now get on your back..." "Why...?" "Because unlike like we organic creatures, you don't recover unless someone repairs you..." "He's endangered...?" said Haley "The group were now all together in the meeting room, save the captain who appeared via monitor. "Yes..." said Alex "during the Machine War, the Warmasters fought alongside the Machine Empire and other cyborg races to conquer the universe. I believe he was part of a ship headed for a primitive planet back then..." "What planet was that...?" asked Tachibana "Earth..." said Marie surprising everyone. "I do forget how old you guys are..." he mused to himself. "At the end, the Machine Empire turned their own planet in a ship and attacked the Land of Giants, it was destroyed. In response to this massive defeat, many of the species that had joined their alliance committed global suicide." "What...?" "They blew up their own planets in fear..." said Marie "The Warmasters were among one of those races. It's understanble, Species execution is a real punishment for invaders, especially those of such a level...." "As far as we know..." said Alex "He is the last..." "Why..." asked Mizuki "does he look like an Ultra...?" "That is a fair question..." said Haley. Alex sighed. "For a long time..." he said "Races around the universe have seen us and assume we were machines, or at the very least, cyborgs. Many in the universe believe in what you humans would call, trans-humanization, the self-direction of one's own evolution...Of course, they began to project their ideals on us, expecting us and any other civilization to have gone down this same path. Some could not accept that we had no technological components, that we were entirely organic." "Beings of light..." said Vincent. "Yes..." "Well, enough about you guys, not that you aren't interesting but what do you know about this 'Warmaster'?" "The Warmasters were a cyborg race, like the ones we just spoke off, they convinced themselves they had gained the power of Ultra when they altered themselves to look like us. However, they saw light as a fical power source and instead chose to power their bodies another way...Hydro Quantum Energy..." "What...?" asked the group, save Marie. "They absorb water and convert it into pure quantum energy, to fight our light energy." "So..." said Haley "They are quantum powered super robots....?" "In a way...they may use that energy to fight, but they do not have our resistance to beams...nor our ability to heal. More than likely he attacked that town to go after the water." "Well..." said Mizuki sarcastically "That lowers our search radius..." "Actually, they need fresh water, salt water is difficult to process and causes build up..." Chapter 7 Alex stood on top of Zephyr base, high in the sky where the winds blew at incredible speeds. He wasn't just outside, he was on top, holding up himself against the antennae with just one foot wrapped around it. Marie came out, taking care to hold down her skirt. "Watch'ya doing up there...?" she asked telepathically. "I wanted to be alone..." "Why...?" "Bad memories..." Images of Orion, all red with claws and spikes on his body, roaring, flashed in front of Alex's eyes. "That time was filled with bad memories, not just for you..." "But I can't seem to get over mine..." he sighed "and not just the War, I've seen wars, before I was a man, I saw wars, wars fought for 'honor' but totally lacking in the concept...Am I cursed...?" "What do you mean...?" "Nothing, never mind, I don't think I can explain it to you..." Marie was silent for a moment. "Fight me..." "What...?" "You heard me, fight me, in our own little pocket dimension. You and me, just let it all out..." Alex jumped down. "I'm not fighting you..." Marie raised her hand revealing her bracelet. It shines, firing golden rays and particles that swirled around them. "I'm not giving you a choice..." "Mizuki...?" said Haley. She found Mizuki in her room, looking out her window with a large teddy bear in her arms, it was a gift from her ex boyfriend. "Are yo alright...?" "How does he do it...?" she asked looking out to the sky. "Do what...?" "Deal with it, your past, rearing its ugly head..." "Orion is fine..." "I saw his eyes, I've seen them before, in the mirror, eyes weighed down by the past. War on this planet is terrible, but a war, between planets, bewteen entire races, across the stars. Most would consider that incredible..." "You...?" "War is war, an increase in scale...just means an increase in tragedy...and he's seen his share of it, I can tell, but he never shows it, it never drags him down, he's always standing tall and not just in front of a monster. How does he make do it..." "He's really old, thousands of years, I suppose..." "That really doesn't help. Alex walked about the alien landscape, a world of rainbows in the sky and grey earth with glowing blue crystals and lakes. Marie was nowhere to be found, disappearing almost as fast as the dimension was erected. Suddenly an arc of energy flew through the air and towards Alex who and twirled away from the blast. Luter's giant form appeared before him. "I am not fighting you...!" shouted Alex. "Then, leave..." replied Luter with a cold tone "Because clearly, despite all that has happened, you do not have what it takes to protect this world, if little me is enough to make you run away, fight me, or go home, which ever planet that is..." Alex was silent for a moment, then his bracelet shined. Chapter 8 Orion's and Luter's fists met, they clashed and the unseen energy behind them sent both limbs flying back upon connection. Both Ultras turned instead to a high kick, again clashing, this time causing sparks to fly. Orion punched, Luter moved to the, dodging and catching his fist with both bands, before moving it over her her to her other side and making him flip over. However, Orion landed on his feet and turned away from her, grabbing one of her hands and threw her, causing her to roll on the ground. She stopped and began to back flipp dodging his stomp which left a crater in the ground. Luter stopped and took a fighting stance and Orion did the same. They faced each other for several seconds, both in a similar stance, it made sense, both were trained by Tori, Orion's step-mother. The two then ran to the side and stopped, firing their specium rays at the same time. Their beams clashed in a brilliant display, but then Orion's hair appeared for just that moment and his beam overpowered hers, hitting her in the shoulder in an explosion and knocking her to the ground. Orion jumped forward and tried to knee her, but she rolled away and onto her. Orion instead changed his knee strike into the ground into a sweep of his legs, seemingly knocking her down but instead she cartwheeled out of harm. "What are they doing...?" asked Shadow, watching through her counterpart's Ultra eyes. "If they were of the Kingdom o Warriors, I would call this courtship, but I know not culture of the Land of Giants, nor do I see the point in learning it..." The two performed a chopping motion, again clashing, but this time Orion grabbed her and threw her away over his head. She flipped and landed and turned around, with her forearms and kicking motions she deflected Orion's light bullets. Orion instead turned to a flying kick. Luter opened her arms and closed them, pointing her middle and index fingers which fired a blue beam. The beam brought Orion out of the sky as he would bound by ropes made of blue energy. Getting up, he was met by Luter's bicycle kick that had him stumbling back. Luter followed up by flipping forward and Axe Kicking him in the left shoulder, putting Orion on his knees in pain before she kick him with her other foot and flew backwards. "Is that it...?" she barked "Do you even know what you are fighting for?" Orion got up. "To prove to yourself that you're better than the rest of your race of invaders..." "Luter..." said Orion "don't go there..." "No, it's time we went there, what are you fighting for, because you're a child, too afraid of being powerless, so you make yourself the hero, are you here fighting because you're a afraid of being King's replacement...!? Are you so hard that Torrent will accept you as his son?" Orion was silent "Or do you not have an answer, is worse, all of the above, or worse yet, you don't know." Luter put her hands to her sides, they were glowing and with them she drew a circle. "Are you but a sad little boy, trying to chase away the monsters under your bed and the skeletons in your closet..." "How did you know about King...?" She drew her hands to the side of her head clapped together, drawing in the circle she made. "You just confirmed it for me. Honestly I don't know what he sees in you...You don't know what you are fighting for, you don't have the guts to defend this one world, but he wants to put you in charge of the universe!" "Oh...?" said Zoe. Luter put her hands before her, sliding one hand up she released all the energy she stored up in one beam that sped towards Orion. This was not the Luter Ray, her own version of the Ultra Shot, nor the Specium Ray, this was her signature beam, the Adorium Smasher, the same type of energy fired in her Adorium Slash from her head, but now it was backed up by the power of a specium ray, making it stronger than both attacks. Orion was struck by the beam, and disappeared in a massive explosion and for a second Luter posture implied she was worried. Then from the flames and smoke came a bright light, a bright golden light. Luter had to shield her eyes and Zoe, hiding away in the dark was hissed in pain as that one flash of light seared the entirely of her body. However, with that flash of light over a blue light erupted out of the gold and replaced it. The smoke cleared to show Orin, in his all blue form, surrounded by blue flames swirling all around him and covering his body. In a calm fashion, he raised his arms and compressed his bonds into a ball of energy before releasing them as particles in the air. "Where I came from, I never knew love, my mother never loved me, I was but a tool to use to propel her career, my father, I don't think he knew how to show love, so instead he showed his concern as he only could, by teaching me how to survive. I never believed in the wars my people fought, their petty massacres in the name of glory and 'honor'. There was no honor in killing the weak, our own texts, for which we wages war, condemned us as black bloods. When the light covered my world, so many went dark, so fast, I saw my father die trying to protect me, I saw my beloved die, because I was too weak to save her. I almost died, but my luck of destiny I survived. Then I found your world, I found people who knew how to love, to show love to love with compensation, for all your faults you will always have that. I found a code to live by, more like my people's code of honor than my mother would admit they behaved. I found Love, I found honor, I found something to fight for, people to fight for, a universe of peace and love to fight for. The innocent, those that need my help, those that need the love of the Ultras, their courage, strength and honor, the hope we bring. I have and will always fight for them, for I am Ultraman Orion and as my title implies I took the Vow of Ultra, not for entry into the academy, but because I believe in it..." Luter was silent. "Are...are you blushing...?" "NO!" She said turning around quickly. Chapter 9 "I see..." said Orion. Without warning he swung his arm firing an arc of energy into the sky. It shattered against a previously unseen purple shield of energy. "Good because I don't think we can afford it!" "Zoe..." said Luter. "Oh, you two are just too adorable..." said Zoe, her shadowy projection appeared before them. "But I think now is not the time to be on a date..." "We are not...!" said Luter, if she was human her face would be red. "Leave, Zoe..." said Orion "You are no longer a thing to be feared!" "I disagree..." she replied "I may no longer possess the power to strike at your heart directly, but I can still break you boy, weakling you talks about love and honor but betrays our entire race..." "They betrayed themselves, monster, now leave or be struck down...!" "The child, barks orders at the parent? Clearly discipline is in order...!" Dark clouds appeared in the sky and shot down a beam of light, becoming a giant tiger like creature standing on two legs. At first it was calm, no scared of its alien surroundings, then another purple beam shot down turning it savage and snarling. "Luter..." said Orion "Go..." "What...?!" just because I'm a girl, doesn't change the fact that I'm, a Space Ranger..." "I know her, more than likely this is just a distraction, the Warmaster is in league with her, more than likely he has been released on the Earth...Go!" Orion raised his bracelet, taking over control of the pocket dimension as Luter faded away, back to the real world. "Let us see what that all blue form can do..." said Zoe. The monster Izac, raced forward at high speed, almost like a blur. Orion moved forward and caught its head between both hands before turning around and flipping its over his shoulder, slamming it into the ground. Before one could say ouch, Izac was back on his feet and had jumped away. "Oh..." said Orion annoyed "You're going to be one to them aren't you...?" Marie returned to Zephyr Base to the sound of alarms. "What's going on...?" she asked Haley. "The Warmaster is back!" she replied. Izac rush Orion who pushed him away to the side. He then turned and swiped at the Ultra but his attack was caught in Orion's arm. Orion, doved under the creature's arm, still holding it and delivered several kicks to its back before letting go and giving a side kick to send it flying. Izac went through the air, but flipped and landed on its feet, turning around and kicking Orion in the gut when he tried to rush him. He delivered several blows to him when he keeled over and tried to bite him but Orion countered his downward motion with an uppercut. The Warmaster marched across the plains as it headed to the nearby damn, ready to destroy it and absorb all the fresh water trapped beneath it. Its eyes flashed as it shot out a beam, but the attack was met instead by a bright light as Luter appeared to stop him. The two took fighting stances and prepared for their battle. "Orion..." said Zoe's voice. Orion caught Izac who had tried to jump on him, spinning around he planted him back on the ground and kicked him in the chest. He moved for an uppercut but received a double jump kick to his chest that sent him stumbling back as Izac jumped away. "Do you really think you can escape your past, change what you are, who you are...?" Izac began spitting fireballs at Orion, who began swatting them aside with his fists. "The same cursed blood that runs in my veins is in yours...!" Orion ran forward, taking the fireballs head on, he jumped and there was a flash of light. One second he was in the air, the next he came down on Izac with a downward punch and came back up with an uppercut to the stomach before he picked the tiger monster up and threw it away. When it landed he moved for a Chakram beam, but Izac recovered and spat a fireball, stopping the beam in an explosion. "I know where I came from..." said Orion "but I know that is not where I want to go!" "You can say that only because your King had a use for you...!" "No...! No, no one can take responsibilty for my actions but me, they are my choices, as you made yours! You blamed me for the destruction of our world, but I tried to hide that power, remove it for I knew our people were not worthy of it. Instead you, power hungry as always released that sealed power on to those not ready for it!" Izac charged at Orion, the Ultra knocked him away but the tiger swiped his claws. Orion stumbled for a moment but then returned to normal. "Such strong words, for a fool powered by...what now...?" "Love..." "By the spirits you saw it with a straight face, it's a good thing your father is dead, or this would've killed him...!" Orion paused. Izac charged him but ran into Orion's red flaming fist. He had turned into his red berserk mode. Izac cried out as an explosion sent him flying away before Orion turned to the sky. "My father, was proud of every accomplishment I made, unlike you who only cared for what my gifts could get you. Unlike you, unlike your other mates, your other children, he didn't turn dark, he didn't lose to his own bloodlust and savagery. He died fighting the good fight and in that name!" Orion turned back into his blue form, Priest Mode. He put his hands to his hands to his hearts stone which shined white and brought his fists to his side, sending a white pulse of energy out into the area. Izac was immediately purified and turned into particles of light, Zoe hissed in pain and departed, taking the pocket dimension with her and leaving Orion standing on top of Zephyr Base. Chapter 10 Their fists clashed as Luter tried to face off against the Warmaster. Normally she would have no trouble with this creature but Zoe's dark power flowed through him. The cyborg deflected her punch and kicked her across the chests, sparks flew as she was sent flying backwards. Luter was on the ground, grabbing her color timer, it had been struck, putting her in great pain. The Warmaster moved to attack but was interrupted by laser fire from Mizuki's team. "Shouldn't I be out there...?" said Tachibana. "No..."Haley, who in charge of the operation. "Your team specializes in long range assault, up close you don't fare that well against giant opponents." The carrier fired from off the shore, striking the Warmaster in the shoulder and causing it to flip over. "HATE, may have been wrong about a lot of things, but I think we have been relying on Ultraman too much..." Luter's hand glowed white as she held her color timer, relieving the pain. She stood back as the cyborg got up and threw a punch. Which the Warmaster caught, he then kneed her and threw her away. She landed, rolled and got onto her knees to put up a shield to stop his energy attack. "You really don't think you can beat me..." said the Warmaster with a smug tone. He was then distracted by the fighters. Luter tried to get up but fell to her knees. Her color timer turned red and began to flash and beep. "What are you doing...?" asked Orion's voice in her head. "What does it look like, fighting...!" "Like me, my fighting style is based on my own physical build, you have your own way of fighting..." "What, dancing about...?" "Using your speed! Look, I can't fight like you, I my be mix colored, but my body leans towards a red style of fighting. You, are..." "A girl..." she said with bitterness "you guys, may not spell it out but you make it clear, we girls should be behind computers...!" "There is no law saying that and there never will be, if you want to fight fine, but at the end of the day, you can never be as good a me as 'me', That said, you are better at other things than me..." "Said the guy with the red AND blue form..." "Luter, if you are truly committed to protecting this planet, then you cannot ignoring your abilities because you don't like them, or how others see them. They are what make you great, I have always admired your healing prowess, your mental abilities..." If Luter was human, she would be blushing. "And...?" "And he's about to punch you..." The Warmaster punched down. Luter back flipped and kicked him in the chin, knocking him back. She stood up and took a much different stance than before, less rigid and more graceful. "Well...?" said the warmaster. Luter said nothing. He charged her and threw a punch. She caught his arm to his her side, turning to the other side she threw him on his back. He was knocked back to his feet by a kick to the face. Holding his face in pain, his eyes lit up, shooting lasers. With outward and inward blocks with her arms and legs, she deflected them. She then moved like a blur, moving her stiff arms like flapping wings she ducked down and twirled, lifting him of his feet one after the other and setting him spinning in the air. He got up roaring in rage. "I will avenge my people...!" he left himself open for Luter, she punched him, her arms out in a staight line, putting the weight of her body behind her glowing charged fist, to his energy core. He was knocked back and stumbled as it exploded releasing white flashes. "NO, I..." he fell to his knees...!" "It's over...." Suddenly black and red bolts of lighting struck him where his energy core once was. From the smoldering hole came a dark red glow. He stood up, eyes shinning red. "It will be over when I paint your homeworld with your blood..." "I think not..." said Orion, who stood before him. His palm was on his chest it gave out a blue glitterin pulse of energy that sent him flying backwards. The now depowered cyborg struggled to get up. "Luter, the collector on his head...!" Luter power and Orion got on his knees in front of her as they both charged and fired beams from their heads. The struck the disc like structure on the cyborgs head, sparks flew and a prismatic beam of energy flew up high into the sky. Then, down came rain, droplet came down on them as storm clouds suddenly appeared in the sky. Chapter 11: EpilogueCategory:Ultraman Orion EpisodesCategory:Orion Continuity The Warmaster, wasn't stunned, not anymore, he was all but paralyzed, all the energy in his body had been released into the sky and he fell on his back with a thud. "Please..." he said "end me...." "Why...?" asked Orion "Why must it always come down to this, we vaporize you lot, you invaders...?" "I wonder, did you feel the same way, when you destroyed my world..." "We destroyed the Machine Empire, home world..." "And their allies'..." "No, your people, like many of your allies, committed planetary suicide, the blew themselves up in fear of our retaliation..." "Why, no I believe you...I can sense my 'ally' is gone, I am no longer of use to her. Put me out of my misery..." "The war is over..." "Not for me, destruction is the only fate left for me, who cannot overcome the shadow of the past, destruction, of myself or towards those around me. You know this to be true..." Orion looked down in sadness, then looked up, his energy appeared until Luter touched his shoulder. She shook her head and walked forward. Her hands glowed and sparkled, waving them about she gathered energy into a sphere between her hands before clapping them together. One hand slip up, the other down and she fired a beam that hit the cyborg. His body glowed before turning into blue explosions. "Zoe...will pay for this..." said Orion "Where she is...wait..." "What...?" "She's gone..." "What..." Luter finally noticed it "The dark taint in the background, for the first time since Orion came to this world...it was gone. Deep in the Dark Nebula Zoe arose, her body radiated darkness as she absorbed the minus energy that permeated the sector. There was so much dark energy she didn't know what to do with. That was her plan all along, using the Warmaster and the emotional turmoil it represented to hide her presence, or the lack of it. "Now..." said Zoe... "now is the time of vengeance...!"